


Катастрофа

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты — катастрофа. Будешь встречаться со мной?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209898624.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; написано по ванильной цитатке из тумблера, процитированной в кратком содержании

Энергия кипела во всём теле, разгорячённом и свободном. Каждое движение давалось легко и так правильно, что Эггзи совсем не обращал внимание на горящие рёбра — только бил, уворачивался, ставил блоки и обходил их, продолжая лучший на свете танец.

Ринг под ногами пружинил мягко и приятно, и Эггзи хотелось больше, сильнее, яростнее.

Потому что чего-то явно не хватало.

— Чарли, ты всегда бил как девчонка, или это твой новый стиль? — часто дыша, не выдержал Эггзи.

Чарли, удерживая блок, отступил на полшага.

— Я буду рад бить как девчонка, если эту девчонку зовут Рокси, — уклончиво сказал он, в своей обычной манере уходя от ответа. Эггзи почти зарычал от досады.

— Чего ты добиваешься? Я хочу выпустить пар!

Это было правдой. Эггзи засиделся и очень хотел как следует размяться, точнее, подраться. Причём с одним конкретным человеком. Почему-то тренировочные спарринги с Рокси или даже Персивалем или Гавейном не приносили такого изнемождённого удовлетворения, как стремительные, полные ярости и даже какой-то страсти бои с Мордредом.

Ничего удивительного. Не то чтобы они с Чарли друг друга ненавидели, но былое соперничество даже спустя годы подливало масла в огонь.

— Ты всегда избиваешь кого-нибудь, когда выпускаешь пар? — хмыкнув, спросил Чарли. Несмотря на то, что сегодня он откровенно филонил, он был весь мокрый, хотя всё равно почему-то выглядел на миллион. Эггзи так не умел. Наверное, этому нужно учиться с рождения в каком-нибудь загородном поместье в окружении кучи нянек и нанятых учителей.

— Иногда я пью, — ответил Эггзи. Немного подумав, добавил: — А иногда разрушаю что-нибудь.

— Что, чужие надежды? Падает не вовремя? — Чарли оскалился в привычной усмешке абсолютного пиздюка. Эггзи широко ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Тебя слишком интересует моя личная жизнь, милый.

— Блядь!

— Не убирай блок, пока не убедишься, что я завершил удар, — ласково посоветовал Эггзи прямо в ухо Чарли и отпустил его заломленную руку.

Чарли вывернулся, почти неслышно шипя сквозь зубы, и прошёлся пальцами по пострадавшему плечу. Покачал головой, сверкнув глазами в сторону Эггзи.

— Тебе просто нравится.

— Что? — искренне поинтересовался Эггзи.

— Смотреть, как я мучаюсь.

Да, Чарли и правда чертовски шла боль. Краска заливала его лицо, подчёркивая скулы и светлые глаза, между бровями залегал излом, придававший всему лицу уязвимый, почти трогательный вид. А через мгновение Чарли щерился, смотрел зло и хлёстко, готовый броситься в ответ, и это всякий чёртов раз будоражило Эггзи до приятного покалывания вдоль позвоночника. Чарли прекрасно умел причинить боль в ответ, и в этом было что-то возбуждающее.

— Так отвечай мне нормально! — воскликнул Эггзи, снова становясь в боевую стойку.

— Не могу.

— Почему?

Чарли всплеснул руками, словно указывая на всего Эггзи сразу:

— Потому что ты, блядь, в бинтах!

Какая охуительная причина!

— И что? — Эггзи чуть не рассмеялся. — Это всего лишь двухнедельная трещина! Доломаешь мне рёбрышки и, наконец, избавишься от меня.

Несколько секунд Чарли рассматривал Эггзи с каким-то даже интересом, а потом вскинул подбородок и сложил руки на груди. Вот же сволочь.

— Не собираюсь удовлетворять твои мазохистские порывы, — гордо сказал он, и Эггзи тут же захотелось вломить ему в нос и на этот раз всё-таки сломать его. Чарли нередко вспоминал ему тот удар в лицо после разряда из кольца в День В и сокрушался, что благодаря ему чуть не лишился фамильного гордого профиля. Возможно, стоило всё же лишить его самого сокровенного, чтобы сбить, наконец, спесь.

— У тебя нет выбора, — Эггзи почти промурлыкал это, подступая ближе плавно и мягко, словно хищник. Он был готов напасть на Чарли, даже если тот откажется отвечать. Пока они на ринге, драка считается обоюдной договорённостью и не может быть названа членовредительством.

Чарли, очевидно, понял намерения Эггзи, который не собирался отступать, и расцепил руки, перетекая в свою излюбленную боевую стойку. Впрочем, это не значило, что его действия можно будет предсказать. Чарли любил грязные приёмчики и приятные неожиданности в бою.

— Тебе действительно нравится, — вздохнул Чарли, готовясь поставить блок.

Несколько следующих секунд состояли из движения, свиста воздуха и частого дыхания. Чарли всё равно, чтоб его, занимал обороняющуюся позицию, заботясь о чёртовых рёбрах Эггзи, и это бесило так сильно, что Эггзи на одной ярости обошёл его серию блистательных блоков и пнул в рёбра почти со всей силы.

Чарли побелел и коротко простонал на выдохе.

— Ты красивый, когда стонешь от боли, — признался Эггзи, давая Чарли отдышаться.

— Возбуждаешься от этого?

Он часто, с присвистом, дышал, взлохмаченный и очевидно испытывающий боль. Эггзи с удовольствием рассматривал его, словно любуясь творением рук своих.

— Предпочитаю разбивать сердца людей, а не их черепа, — брякнул Эггзи и улыбнулся.

— О, — Чарли выпрямился и повёл плечами. — Не думаю, что у тебя получится сделать это с моим сердцем.

— У тебя есть сердце? Я удивлён.

— Разумеется, есть, ведь ты планируешь его разбить, — Чарли поймал взгляд Эггзи и криво усмехнулся.

— Я строю коварные планы, ты прав, — Эггзи улыбнулся шире. — Хочу сделать твою жизнь ужасной.

Ладно, между ними действительно давно уже не было ненависти. Было что-то другое, более интимное, более яростное, горячее и приятное. Эггзи и сам не знал, зачем они с Чарли всё ещё танцуют друг вокруг друга — у них больше не было причин соперничать, мериться всем на свете и пытаться победить один другого. Но они продолжали делать это с завидным упорством и к очевидному удовольствию обоих.

Это было что-то очень важное и нужное.

Чарли снова наклонился, долго выдохнул, беря себя в руки, повёл плечами.

— У тебя хорошо получается.

— Чтобы ты целовал мои следы и молил меня о встрече, — продолжил Эггзи с мечтательностью.

— Ты невыносим, — вскользь заметил Чарли.

— Что такое, детка? Устал за последние полчаса?

— Мы занимаемся этим дольше.

— Эй, слишком пошло звучит, — хмыкнул Эггзи и взмахнул рукой. — А это всего-навсего ринг. Держу пари, ты кончаешь быстрее, чем бьёшь.

— Ты не проверял.

— Не имел чести. Атакуй!

Чарли знакомо сверкнул глазами и наконец-то первым ринулся вперёд. Эггзи воодушевлённо выступил ему на встречу, ввязываясь в новый танец из ударов, блоков, отходов и сложнейших комбинаций.

Но последний выпад Эггзи обернулся неудачей. Чарли не стал блокировать его руки, вместо этого он вдруг поднырнул под хук справа, подхватил Эггзи под грудью и вознёс над головой — блядь, серьёзно! аж дыхание перехватило! — а потом вбил в мат со всей доступной ему силой и навис сверху, прижимая к рингу тяжело и больно.

Сначала у Эггзи весь воздух из лёгких выбило, да так, что в голове закружилось. Первый вдох он смог сделать далеко не сразу, и это было так больно и так хорошо. Эггзи сорванно дышал, не имея сил, чтобы сопротивляться, а Чарли просто глядел в его лицо как-то невыносимо жадно и удовлетворённо.

— Не боишься за мои рёбра? — хрипло спросил Эггзи, пытаясь понять, что именно у него болит.

— Я умею бить тебя аккуратно, — с наглой усмешкой пояснил Чарли.

Да, выходило, что это действительно не рёбра ныли, а лёгкие. Эггзи уже приходил в себя, но всё ещё не мог толком двигаться, тем более что Чарли продолжал держать его жёстко и с такой силой, что, наверное, синяки на плечах останутся.

Не то чтобы Эггзи так уж был против.

— Спорим, ты тоже получаешь от этого удовольствие? — спросил он, пытаясь улыбнуться.

— Ты катастрофа, — почти проурчал Чарли, довольно и восторженно. — Сходим на свидание?

Эггзи всё-таки улыбнулся настолько широко, насколько мог, и оттолкнул его ударом в грудь — несильно, просто обозначая своё желание освободиться, но Чарли отступил. И подал ему ладонь, помогая встать.

— Ты осознаёшь, кому ты задал этот вопрос? — уточнил Эггзи, восстановив равновесие. При этом он так и не отпустил руку Чарли, и это, наверное, выглядело странно.

— Думаешь, что я перепутал тебя с Рокси? — коварно спросил Чарли. — Или с Персивалем?

— У тебя могло хватить мозгов.

— Эггзи?

— Что?

— Я жду ответа.

Попытка освободиться руку была провалена — Чарли держал цепко.

— На тот вопрос про дело? — с наигранной рассеянностью произнёс Эггзи. — Мерлин обещал посвятить тебя, как только я перестану рисковать своей жопой. Во всех смыслах.

— Я могу повторить, если твой слух изменяет тебе, — с опасной вкрадчивостью сказал Чарли.

— Изволь.

— Ты хочешь пойти на свидание со мной, катастрофа?

Они оба замерли, глядя друг на друга — разве что часто дышали. Ладонь у Чарли была почти раскалённой и влажной, но это почему-то совсем не раздражало. Эггзи помедлил, колеблясь.

— А знаешь? — вдруг решился он. — Очень хочу. Так мне будет удобнее разрушить твою жизнь.

Чарли отпустил его руку и отступил, расправив плечи и вскинув подбородок. Он выглядел избитым и чертовски довольным.

— Думал, ты никогда не ответишь.

— Волновался насчёт моей реакции? — Эггзи осклабился, потёр ушибленное плечо. — Бедный малыш Чарли.

— Я не сомневался, что ты согласишься.

— Почему?

— Перспектива разрушить мою жизнь для тебя слишком заманчива.

И правда.

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи сначала подумал, что это такая изощрённая шутка. Что Чарли над ним просто издевается. Но Чарли держался слишком естественно и слишком спокойно, и в конце концов Эггзи сдался:

— Серьёзно? Первое свидание с фастфудом? Я ожидал от тебя большего.

Они стояли у касс, ожидая своего заказа, и Чарли так изящно облокотился на специальную стойку для ждущих, что это можно было снимать и отправлять на обложку какого-нибудь модного и пафосного журнала.

— И чего же ты ожидал? — вальяжно, с затаённой где-то в глубине усмешкой поинтересовался Чарли.

Эггзи немного растерянно осмотрелся и развёл руками:

— Пафосного ресторана. Свеч. Вина с невыговариваемым названием, которое старше нас. Счёта с пятью нулями.

— Я разочаровал тебя? — картинно вскинул бровь Чарли.

— Я пока не решил. Расскажи, почему мы здесь?

Чарли повёл плечами, и как раз в этот момент на экране высветился номер их заказа (Чарли заплатил за всё сам, и Эггзи решил не спорить, тем более, он сначала слишком офигел и не мог поверить, что всё это всерьёз).

— Вообще-то я люблю фастфуд, — сообщил Чарли, когда они нашли свободный столик в укромном уголке зала.

— Правда?

— Так вышло, — просто сказал Чарли. — Тебя не устраивает «Бургер Кинг»? Мы можем уйти.

Странное предложение, особенно если учесть, что они уже сели и разложили по столу бесчисленное количество ужасно вредной, но ужасно вкусной еды. Эггзи жадно вдохнул запах бургера и прикрыл глаза. Покачал головой, посмотрев в сторону Чарли. Тот смотрел в ответ так спокойно, что это было почти сюрреалистично. Чарли. Самый снобский сноб на свете, любитель выпендрёжных штанишек, геля для волос и пафоса без меры. И фастфуда.

С ума сойти.

— Мне всё нравится, — наконец сказал Эггзи и с наслаждением откусил свой бургер. О да. Ему действительно всё нравилось. — Ты меня удивил.

— Ты нихуя не знаешь обо мне, Эгги, — с чрезмерно довольной усмешкой отозвался Чарли, вгрызаясь в свой бургер. И, надо же, он вполне естественно выглядел, когда ел руками.

— Я знаю, что у тебя удивительная фиксация на моих яйцах, — запоздало ответил Эггзи с набитым ртом.

— Не нужно было выбирать себе такое имя.

— Тебе не нравится моё имя? — удивился Эггзи, даже отложил в сторону остатки бургера. — Его себе выбрал не я.

— Да? Дали на улице за разборку с какими-нибудь идиотами? — хмыкнул Чарли, педантично вытирая пальцы салфеткой. На его месте Эггзи просто облизал бы соус, но Чарли оставался чёртовым аристократом даже в фастфуд-забегаловке.

Это было неожиданно мило.

— Не знаю, — Эггзи пожал плечами и взялся доедать бургер. — Это отец придумал, — продолжил он между укусами. Как ни странно, Чарли даже не менялся в лице от того, что Эггзи болтал с набитым ртом. — И мне никогда не было интересно, почему, если честно.

— У него был талант в подборе имён, — хмыкнул Чарли и отхлебнул свой латте.

Некоторое время они молчали, наслаждаясь сочетанием мяса, хлеба, овощей и чёрт знает чего ещё, Эггзи никогда особенно не интересовался тем, что кладут в бургеры. На очереди была картошка, и Эггзи даже увлёкся её поеданием. Чарли двигался медленнее, вальяжнее, он никуда не спешил и так очевидно наслаждался моментом, что это было почти невыносимо. Так и тянуло разрушить, сбить, провокационно дёрнуть за хвост.

— Итак, почему? — громче нужного спросил Эггзи, демонстративно облизывая пальцы от соли и соуса для картошки.

Потому что заметил, что как раз это заставляет Чарли немного морщиться, и это было забавно.

— Что? — он посмотрел прямо на Эггзи и так картинно положил длинную полоску картошки фри в рот, что это было почти неприлично.

— Почему ты позвал меня на свидание? — Эггзи понадобилось немного времени, чтобы справиться с собой.

Чарли хмыкнул:

— Потому что я слишком много думаю о твоих яйцах?

О, ну это-то давно было ясно, Эггзи даже не воспринимал это, как нечто странное или неожиданное.

— Ты мог просто зажать меня где-нибудь на базе, — задумчиво сказал он, внимательно следя за выражением лица Чарли. — Подрочить. Или отсосать, я не знаю, как у тебя с предпочтениями. Прямо заявить. Трахнуть на ринге во время спарринга, — Чарли забавно хмурился на эти предложения Эггзи, но молчал и терпеливо ждал, пока тот закончит свою мысль. — Но вместо этого ты притащил меня в фастфуд-кафешку и позволяешь мне таскать свою картошку. Что-то не так, Чарли.

— Я не хотел беспорядочного секса везде, где только можно, — Чарли расправил плечи и откинулся на спинку диванчика.

— Хотел, — возразил Эггзи.

Это тоже не было новостью. Уже пару лет как не было, не так ли?

Чарли сделал это странное движение ртом, которое никогда не давало Эггзи покоя, — совершенно порнографичное, между прочим.

— Ладно, хотел, — нехотя признался Чарли. — Но только это меня бы не устроило.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Чарли продолжал творить непотребства своим ртом, а Эггзи с трудом удерживался, чтобы не облизывать губы.

— Меня тоже, — наконец, сказал Эггзи. — Люди, предпочитающие секс без обязательств, лишают себя самого вкусного.

Ну, теперь хотя бы ясно, почему за всё это время они ни разу не трахнулись.

— Возможно, — уклончиво отозвался Чарли и схватился за свой стаканчик с кофе. — Ты считаешь это достаточной причиной?

Попытку привести их в постель не через обычную ярость и страсть, а путём нормальных людей?

Эггзи коротко улыбнулся:

— Как-нибудь расспрошу тебя про остальные.

— Как-нибудь отвечу, — напыщенно пообещал Чарли.

Они доели почти всё, что купили, хотя Эггзи думал, что лопнет. Но это было слишком вкусно и слишком вредно, чтобы можно было остановиться. Оставалось только не думать о том, сколько придётся работать в спортзале, чтобы этот ужасно прекрасный пир не отложился неприятными последствиями.

— Ты доволен свиданием? — спросил Эггзи, развалившись на диванчике и совершенно случайно задевая ногой ногу Чарли под столом.

Чарли тоже сидел очень расслабленно. Он выглядел так, словно только что трахнулся. Эггзи был уверен, что ровно так же Чарли устало и блаженно прикрывает глаза после оргазма, и это зрелище будоражило воображение.

— Я узнал о тебе много нового, — неприлично низким голосом протянул Чарли.

— Например?

— Ты любишь клубничный шейк.

Эггзи посмотрел на стакан в своей руке и пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть как можно более равнодушным:

— Прости, тут дерьмовое пиво.

— Я же вижу, что тебе нравится, — ещё более низко и ещё более довольно заметил Чарли.

— Чёрт.

— Собрался врать шпиону?

Эггзи усмехнулся, покачивая стаканом с шейком. Чарли усмехнулся в ответ, небрежно поправляя свою причёску ладонью. Его латте давно закончился, и теперь он просто наблюдал за Эггзи, полуприкрыв глаза.

Почему-то это было даже приятно.

И какие у Чарли длинные ресницы, надо же. Эггзи никогда не замечал.

— Как долго ты будешь таскать меня по свиданиям и можно ли опустить эту часть и сразу перейти к сексу? — спросил он прямо. У него пальцы зудели, так хотелось податься вперёд и провести по этим невозможным скулам, а потом резко схватить за волосы и потянуть так, чтобы стало больно — и чтобы Чарли запрокинул голову, обнажая шею.

Но между ними был стол, украшенный подносом с мусором, а вокруг были какие-то там люди.

И, ах да, «классическое» свидание, точно.

Чарли тонко улыбнулся, чуть ли не зажмурился, а потом выпрямился, принимая почти строгий, но всё равно слишком удовлетворённый вид:

— Опустить — нет, совместить — возможно.

— Мне нравится твой подход, — кивнул Эггзи. — Берёшь от жизни всё?

— Как и всегда.

— Правильно делаешь, Чарли, — Эггзи прокатил «р» из его имени так, что стало щекотно где-то в горле. Чарли не дрогнул, но даже отсюда Эггзи видел, как расширились его зрачки, а лёгкая краснота тронула скулы.

— Ты всё ещё планируешь разрушить мою жизнь? — как бы невозмутимо осведомился Чарли, поправляя лацканы пиджака. Галстука на нём не было — Эггзи давно заметил, что Чарли вообще не любит галстуки и носит их только на задания и совместные собрания рыцарей. Распахнутый ворот рубашки выгодно подчёркивал его шею, и вполне возможно, что Чарли отлично знал, как всё это выглядит.

— Я в процессе, — Эггзи очень пошло обхватил губами трубочку, втянул коктейль с самым неприличным звуком на свете и отстранился, — но тебе понравится.

— Сколько самодовольства, — хмыкнул Чарли.

Эггзи коварно улыбнулся и совершенно неслучайно провёл носком ботинка по лодыжке Чарли, приподняв штанину. Чарли в ответ на эту диверсию чуть прикрыл глаза и вдохнул поглубже. И его дыхание, а ещё раскрасневшиеся губы и скулы выдавали его с головой. Эти признаки Эггзи помнил ещё с учебки Кингсмэн.

— У тебя стояк, — утвердительно заявил Эггзи.

— Ты не видел свой рот со стороны.

Какое потрясающее самообладание. Эггзи нравилось провоцировать Чарли, заставлять его терять самоконтроль, вот так краснеть, вот так дышать, делать вот эти потрясающие и совершенно невозможные движения челюстью.

Это было даже круче, чем причинять Чарли боль на ринге.

— Вообще-то я знаю, какое впечатление произвожу, — сообщил Эггзи и снова поймал губами трубочку коктейля, хотя в стакане оставалось всего ничего.

Чарли усмехнулся:

— Так не терпится мне отсосать?

— Я всё ещё хочу разбить твоё сердце, — картинно облизнувшись и наслаждаясь вниманием Чарли, ответил Эггзи. — Надо же с чего-нибудь начинать.

— Всё-таки планируешь разрушить мою жизнь? — немного хрипло и очень, очень низко задал свой недавний вопрос Чарли. Его глаза сверкали, и повторялось то же, что с ним происходило, когда Эггзи бил его в спаррингах до боли — сначала уязвимый и раскрытый, он подобрался и словно стал опасностью во плоти, готовый атаковать в ответ (и он обязательно сделает это).

О, это было прекрасно.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты тоже та ещё катастрофа, — протянул Эггзи, отставляя в сторону пустой стакан из-под коктейля.

Они с Чарли пересеклись взглядами и зеркально усмехнулись друг другу — до горячего предвкушения где-то под рёбрами.

Да, они оба определённо были готовы попробовать эту катастрофу на вкус.


End file.
